Detention
by murai-sakura
Summary: Everybody sits in detention, but why? (COMPLETE)
1. Detention

Okay, this may be a little stupid but I'll write it anyways. Everybody got detention and they will explain why excactly. I'm writing this story for Kyle, I don't know what's wrong with him but I hope this'll cheer him up a little... And to make it even better. I'll put him in this fic too, that's what he wanted...  
  
Kyle: Really, just shut up and write  
  
F: ^_^ hèhè  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Detention?  
  
Everybody is in detention, the entire cast of yu-gi-oh, behind them all, Kyle is sitting in the classroom, writing a hundred times: I'll leave the teachers alone...  
  
Finally, the teacher leaves and everyone decides to tell why they are there. One at the time, to make detention go faster...  
  
Ryou: It was more like an accidant 'blushes' and I really can't help it but.... this is what happened 'blushes'. When class was over and everyone went to eat their lunch, I had to stay to pick up the papers everyone had been throwing trough class. Unfortunatly, their was something slippery on the floor and I slipped. 'starts to blush even harder' and I slid right under the skirt of miss domino. 'starts to feel like a tomato', she thinks I did it on purpose and made me stay in detention...  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Bakura: Normally, I don't even have to stay in school but I'm here to meat this miss. Domino...  
  
Ryou: -_- ( )  
  
Kyle: It was really funny. I just felt like biting someone. I was stressed out and I just bit our math teacher. You had to see him jump when he realized I had pierced his arm. I think it was really deep and it tasted like he didn't bath for two weeks but it was still funny. You had to see the look on his face.  
  
Bakura: You know, I'm starting to like you....  
  
Kyle: O_O .... eum, next storie....  
  
Tea: Eum, two boys... tried to kiss me. 'silence' and I punched them to a bloody pulp. Now, they are sitting at home crying for their mommmy's with a little bell on their bedsidetable. The teacher said I broke their nozes and a few ribs....  
  
Bakura: I like you too...  
  
Tea: -_-( ) forget it pal  
  
Joey: eum, okay. It's a really short story actually... There was this boy, who was really annoying to me, so I locked him in the closet. But after a few hours, he got out and he ran to his big brother, that brother attacked me and I fought back. But eventually I landed at the nurse. That nurse was really cute and I tried to seduice her. I guess I wasn't her type cause she slapped me and put me in detention.  
  
Tristan: 'gniffel'  
  
Tristan: Before I start my story I have to warn you,... don't go to the toilet for a few months. I'll explain, you know how much I hate the english teacher right? Well, I wanted to take him back for giving me a 0 and I put a bomb in the toilets. Can you imagine? When he was in, the bomb exploded and the teacher actually flew. It was very dirty, there was shit everywhere... Now I have to stay in detention for the rest of my life but it was really worth it.  
  
Mai: I kissed the teacher  
  
Everyone:O_O  
  
Joey: T_T  
  
Yugi: I was dueling with someone and I lost (I forgot my usual deck at home). I was so mad I banged him at the head with the millenium-puzzle,.... the doctors think he has brain-damage....  
  
Yami: I'm stayig with him to see if he takes good care of the puzzle. Just watch, It'll be destroyed again, and that way, I have to stay in the puzzle for another 5 millenia.  
  
Kaiba: I said to the teacher that he would get 1000 dollars when he changed my grades. He changed them to 0 and gave me a detention...  
  
Kyle: walks over to Kaiba, really pissed off and kicks him...  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Kyle: That's because I hate you!!!  
  
Malik:Iwanted to send the teacher to the shadow realm but before he was completely vanished, he still had the force to give me a detention.  
  
Marik: I'm here because if I don't, Isis isn't gonna cook tonight.  
  
Isis: I need to see if Marik stays here.  
  
Duke: I wanted to do an experiment with a mouse and I put it in the microwave of the school's kitchen.... it just exploded.  
  
Bakura: I like you too  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
And that's why everyone is in detention, boring day huh?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
F: What did you think?  
  
Bakura: I liked to many people  
  
F: hèhè, yup, please review 


	2. Detentionagain

One of my reviewers asked me to write a sequel to this. Another one asked me to add Pegasus in Detention,... I never want to dissapoint my reviewers too much so here it goes.  
  
Oof....what are they gonna be in the detention for this time....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Detention.....again  
  
................................................  
  
The next jear, we look back in the klas and see everyone is in detention again. I wonder what they did this time,...hmmmm, there seem to be even more criminals then last time. Let's see what they did.  
  
The tutor wasn't going away this time, for punishment, he wanted the entire class to tell why they were in detention. He hoped this would be so embarassing that no one was ever gonna do this again.  
  
Tutor: First of all.... Joey, yes you with the dog face. Come here and tell us what you did.  
  
Joey: First of all, I'm not a dog. What I did? Eum.... nothing terrible.... wait... "he turned himself to the class" ah, this is so much better. Ok, let me tell you my story. You all know I'm a dirty hooligan that cant take anything from anyone unless I know I really deserved it, right? Well, the task we had to do for homework, right? I made it, totally and correct. I did 4 hours to make it, and the teacher gave me a zero! Can you believe that? I was so mad I ran over to the teacher and pulled all her hair out of her head. Now she needs a transplantation but hey, who cares. At least I made my point, she doesn't give fair grades.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Tutor: You stupid dogface!!! You had to draw a bunny and you drew a red eyes black dragon from that stupid card-game!!!  
  
Yami who was asleep: AAAAAAH, bunny's? Where, where?!? "jumps on a chair and cries" Nooooo, not the bunny's, not the bunny's...... 'snif'  
  
Everyone: -_-"  
  
Yami who realized there were no bunny's: "nervously" ^^" Eum... trust in the heart of the card folks.... "sat back in his chair, still looking at the ground, checking it for those terrible white bunny's".  
  
Tutor: Eum, right. Uhum, whatever. "he looked at yugi" Hey you, to small starfish, come here! Tell us what you did pinhead.  
  
Yami: "death glares"  
  
Tutor: Wahahahaha, death glares dont work at me, I got a needle against it, wahahahahaha; anyways, get on with your storie try-collored star.  
  
Yugi: o_o Eum, right.... I'll do the same thing Joey did. "Turns himself to class" He's right this is much better. Well, you all know I'm a pervert, and I got it from my grandpa.  
  
Grandpa who was watching at girls in the hallway: Hey!!!  
  
Yugi: ^^" Anyways, I cant help it, it's in my blood. I dont know about my parents, they were smashed by a toilet, probably looking at the small children 'giggle'. So, I cant help it. What I did? I went over to the little girls room with the excuse I had to puke so I could get out of the class. I placed a videocamera everywhere and turned them on. I installed it so, I could watch it from my own toilet. 'gniffel' They wouldn't have found out if I hadn't scared like that. There was this really fat girl that came right behind someone else really pretty and...... She had a penis!!! I screamed and they found me really white, watching the camera unwillingly. Eventually, they could release my hands from it. Those guys really saved me, only... they put me in detention as well.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Joey: "cough" pervert "cough"  
  
Tutor: Wow, I never thought of that, it's a great idea.... I mean, now it's your turn you stupid.... whatever you are. What are you doing here anyways? You allready have gray hair.  
  
Pegasus: "stepped forward towards the tutor" I'm dumb okay. "maniac grin"  
  
Tutor: O....k.... can you tell the class why you are here?  
  
Pegasus: Sure, everything for you hun ^^  
  
Pegasus and Tutor: "blush"  
  
Pegasus: Anyways, I was sitting in the class, peacefully next to the window and I was winking at the teacher. "blush" . Suddenly, a bird appeared there. It was a really pretty bird...  
  
Yami: A bird? Where? AAAAAAAH, Birds are evil!!! They stole my crumbs, an old lady throw them on the ground for me!!!  
  
Everyone: -_-"  
  
Yami who realized there was no bird: Yes people, and remember, the heart of the cards!!! ^^" "starts whispering" Yes, the heart of the cards, wahahaha, it's gonna bring you down to your knees, mwuhahahahahahaahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Pegasus: "blush" Ya know, you are kind of cute. ^^, anyways, this bird was talking in his own little bird language to my favorite teacher and Iwas really jealous, so I just pulled off my shoe and smashed the tiny blue thing on the head. I had to stay in detention after scraping the blood from the window but it was worth it. "winkes at the teacher".  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Joey: "cough" Gay "cough"  
  
Tutor: "blush"  
  
Pegasus: "tomato blush"  
  
(A.N: I hate yaoi but for all those who want yaoi, here's a tiny bit, besides, I hate pegasus so, there's nothing wrong with that right?)  
  
Tutor: Anyways, Kaiba now it's your turn you stupid rich boy who doesn't even wanna tie his own shoes.  
  
Kaiba: "walks over to the tutor" At least I make more money then you do you sadistic gay pegasus-lover.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Kaiba: Anyways, what I did? Nothing, I'll explain. You all know Kyle? And you all know he does kickboxing? Well, I was in a fight with him. He stole my banana. Can you imagine that? My banana... "cries" it was a beatifull yellow one and sometimes, it even smiled at me. 'sigh' I wish my sweet little yellow banana Joe was still here.  
  
Everyone: -_-"  
  
Joey: "cough" psycho "cough"  
  
Kaiba: Well, Kyle stole it and I wanted to protect it so I attacked. But he knows kickboxing and he hit me one time and then I layed on the floor. 'snif' I can still see him walk away, eating little Joe... "cries" murderer Kyle is in time so watch out everyone. Well, I passed out and when I woke up, I was here, sitting between starfish boy and his psycho Yami that sais he is a pharaoh.  
  
Joey: "cough" Kaiba "cough"  
  
Everyone: O_O"  
  
Tutor: That was.... fascinating.... anyways, next, I call the girly boy. Come on Ryou, on the stage.  
  
Ryou: "walks over to the teacher" "cries" I'm not a girl you meanie.  
  
Tutor: That's nice you shizo with dyed hair. Anyways, why the hell are you here?  
  
Ryou: "sigh" If I told you that, I would have to kill you.  
  
Tutor: I'll take the risk  
  
Ryou: "grin" Okay... it was excactly two hours, 15 minutes and 50 seconds ago. I was in the class, not paying attention and off cours, we had chemistry. I never payed attention so I didn't really knew what to do. I mixed a few potions and at first, it only changed color and boiled a little bit without a fire but that's nothing bad right? Anyways, after a few moments, my teacher came and bended over, looking at what I made. That's when the entire thing exploded and now I need to sit in detention AND show up at the damn funeral.  
  
Everyone: Yay!!!!  
  
Joey: "cough" murderer "cough"  
  
Tutor: My new hero!!!! I mean, go back to your seat.  
  
Ryou: "evil grin" Just wait you loser.  
  
Bakura: What was that for? I'm the bad one, remember?  
  
Ryou: Shut the fuck up Bakura  
  
Bakura: "shutting up"  
  
Tutor: Okay, now we had all of this nonsence, how about we call our own little spike, Tristan? I heard he did some naughty things, the naughty boy.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Tristan: "stays on his seat" I'll tell the story here tutor whatevr your name is, or else someone else is gona take this brilliant seat.  
  
Everyone -_-"  
  
Tutor: Just tell the story will ya?  
  
Tristan: Allright allready. Let's see, what happened? Ow yeah, I had to go to the principals office because I was late again. The prinipal wasn't really happy to see me and he just kicked me in the butt. That's where it went all wrong. No one was allowed to kick my ass, not Yugi, not Joey and deffinitly not the principal. I broke the door dow, stepped inside and smashed a vase on his head. Nothing was really wrong, he only got some pieces in his eyes and there was a little blood, not many, just a little bit. They took him to the hospital and put me indetention to think about my deeds. They told me that I had to kill him and that they were mad I just wounded him.  
  
Tutor: Damn right we are!!! That jurk, he only payed us 20,000 a month.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Tutor: Anyways, great story, I really enjoyed it, next, the pretty girl.  
  
"Thea stood up"  
  
Tutor: "Not you pink barbie, I meant Mai. "blushes"  
  
Mai: Thanks sugar, you wanna hear my storie? I'll give you a story. I had a zero and I wanted it to become a 10. I made out with the teacher and only afterwards he told me that wasn't gonna help one bit. He put back on his clothes and din't change the grade one bit, the jurk.  
  
Joey: "cough" slut "cough"  
  
Yugi: Wow Mai, I can get you that 10 "drools"  
  
Mai: I don't think so shorty.  
  
Tutor: Anyways, next will be the barbie girl Tea ^^  
  
Tea: Finally. "steps forward" Let me tell you my story. I was playing a nice game called final fantasy X2 when suddenly, I lost the game. Can you believe that? It was game over. I was so mad, I ran to school and I just started kicking everyone. After a few teachers managed to put me in detention, they landed in the hospital.  
  
Everyone: "backs off"  
  
Joey: "cough" Boy "cough"  
  
Tutor: Anyways, let's see what Yami did.  
  
Yami: Whatever, I don't understand it really. We were getting lessons about the far Egypt and I told everyone I was the pharaoh of the country. Everyone laughed at me except the teacher who put me in detention for insanity.  
  
Everyone: o_o....wahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Joey: "cough" stupid "cough"  
  
Tutor: eum..... right. Anyways, fascinating story Yami. How about we call Bakura into play right now? Come on albino...  
  
Yami: WAAAAAAAAAH ALBINOS!!!  
  
Tutor: sigh, don't mind him, just start the story will ya?  
  
Bakura: "grin" sure. I did nothing wrong, I was only having fun. We were having cooking lessons and I managed to catch some mice. I was so happy the microwave was working, I was thrilled. I put in the mice one by one and wached them explode. Now, there were some kids that were starting to puke and the teacher was looking kind of weird as well. But before she ran off to the toilet, she gave me a detention together with this stupid pharaoh, a dog, a barbie, a spike hair, a pretty girl who doesn't even know what a tree is and a dumb teacher that doesn't realize we enjoy telling those stories!!!  
  
Everyone: -_-"  
  
Tutor: I guess you have a point there.  
  
"The bell rang"  
  
Okay you guys, all line up and go home.  
  
It was a beatifull scene...  
  
Yugi reunited with his grandpa, laughing over there pervert things today.  
  
Ryou walked over to the teacher and just shot him, lauging hysterically.  
  
And Pegasus just cried over the loss of his teacher, trying to keep his mascara on his eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, this is the last chappie of this story, I just cant write anymore, my inspiration is totaly up for this story, but I hope you all enjoyed it though.  
  
'sigh'  
  
okay, please review people, i worked really hard on this. 


End file.
